


暖

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	暖

金博洋拎着行李从飞机上下来，寒风钻进他的衣领里，打了个哆嗦。  
他突然觉得穿的多一点是很明智的选择。仙台虽没有哈尔滨冷，可到底也是冬天，不多穿一些，一会见到自家那位又要被唠叨了。  
他默不作声的紧了紧围巾，拿完托运行李之后在机场边打了一辆出租车，谨慎的报出了一个离羽生家不是很远的商场地址。  
可不能就这么泄露男朋友的隐私。

下午一点。  
他这回是瞒着羽生悄悄来的。这个赛季退役之后的两个人生活变得更悠闲了，可是到底还是有自己的事情要做，也异地了不少时间。金博洋能从每次的视频通话里看出羽生眼里越来越深的思念，他自己也渐渐忍受不住刚刚交往就要异地的感觉，于是趁着自己请到了一个一周的假，想来给羽生一个惊喜。  
他从街上一路溜达到羽生的家，路上能看到一些即使天气寒冷也穿着短裙的女孩子。金博洋看着她们打了个哆嗦，心里默默的想起了羽生在他不穿秋裤时唠叨他的样子。  
为了唠叨他还特意学了“老寒腿”这个词。  
想到这里金博洋没忍住笑出了声。此时的雪花应声而落，纷纷扬扬洒下来的雪花很快在地上积了薄薄一层。怕一会儿地面难走，金博洋抓紧行李箱的拉杆，脚步愈发快了起来。  
羽生不出所料的不在家。他用自己高超的轻功技术把行李先都扔进了后院。把最后一个箱子扔进去之前还不忘从里面拿出一把大伞。他一边安慰自己这里治安不错、箱子里没有易碎品，一边撑开那把噗桑的伞，走去羽生工作的冰场。

退役之后羽生就留在仙台培养新生力量，也在某种意义上实现了自己想要为故乡出力的愿望。今天他刚给自己的小学员上完课，架不住小学员们起哄，他无可奈何的给他们表演了一个3A。  
“这样行了吧？”  
彼时撑伞刚刚到达冰场的金博洋在门口抖了抖伞上的雪水，正好进入到羽生的视线范围内。羽生远远的看到熟悉的身影，兴奋的在冰面上一蹦三尺高。金博洋看着爱人狼狈的在孩子们面前摔倒之后踉踉跄跄的爬起，紧接着冲他飞快的滑过来，他笑的眯起眼睛，摘下了口罩，在羽生抱紧他、额头相抵的时候悄悄亲了一下他的嘴角。  
“怎么过来不告诉我？”羽生心疼的看着金博洋被冻的有些红的耳朵，言语里自责的心情昭然若揭，“坐飞机坐的累不累？”  
“这不是想给你一个惊喜嘛。你上完课了没？快点一起回家吧，我行李还放在你后院呢。”金博洋拉下羽生还在摸他耳朵的手，指了指羽生身后因为好奇滑过来的孩子们，“你看，他们看到难得这么激动的老师，都滑过来看你了。”  
“我只在你面前这么激动。”羽生满不在乎的又伸手捏了一下他的耳垂，转过身把本来被自己身影挡住的金博洋展现在孩子们面前。

孩子们看到夺冠后退役的金博洋，热情不比见到羽生的少，又开始起哄让金博洋跳五周，被羽生无情的拒绝：“人家才刚下飞机呢！不许欺负他！”  
“好啦好啦。”金博洋拍拍羽生的肩膀，冲孩子们露出微笑，“我今天没带冰鞋，你们好好练习，明天我来找你们玩！”

“天天……”羽生被拉出冰场的时候还很委屈，“你明明应该好好休息的……怎么明天就要和孩子们皮？”  
“我要是不那么说，孩子们肯定不会放你走。”金博洋冲他调皮的眨了眨眼，撑开了那把噗桑的伞，“再说了，你当时的表情像个护食的小狗狗，我再不阻止，你在学生面前的形象就崩塌了。”  
这把伞本来是他给羽生的礼物之一，没想到今天就派上用场了。看羽生很满足的和他挤在一把伞下的样子，金博洋觉得自己礼物的选择真的非常明智，脑子里想起了很久之前火极一时的“和恋人一起看雪总有种特别的气氛”的梗，他突然就感同身受的在内心里点点头。

把行李放进屋子里，已经吃过饭的羽生给爱人找出了一条小猪佩奇的社会浴巾，赶着他去洗澡：“满身寒气，去暖暖身子，我去给你做饭。”  
拿着浴巾一脸戒备的金博洋开口道：“我不吃生鸡蛋盖饭。”  
羽生失笑，委屈的冲金博洋抱怨：“天天怎么就不相信我厨艺进步了呢？”说罢推着金博洋去浴室，“你快洗，一会我还要洗呢，沐浴露用我的就行啦。等你洗完保证给你一个惊喜。”  
金博洋半信半疑的开始洗澡。这个时候羽生开始庆幸自己私下和金博洋的老铁们学了包馄饨，他冰箱里还有点猪肉馅，也有一包他在便利店买的馄饨皮，他洗洗手，开始给他的天天准备惊喜。  
洗完澡擦着头发的金博洋才反应过来他没拿睡衣。他把门打开一个缝喊着柚子，彼时刚把馄饨盛在碗里的羽生听到召唤手一抖，差点把热汤撒手上。  
“天天怎么了？”他来到浴室门口，看着头发还湿漉漉的小孩冲他嬉皮笑脸：“牛哥，能把我行李箱里的睡衣拿出来吗？”  
羽生无奈的弹了他一个脑嘣，开始研究他天天的行李箱。他往数字密码锁里输了他的生日，锁果然开了。他本来忍不住想得瑟一下，想到天天还在浴室冻着，他赶紧拉开行李，拿出了他给金博洋买的小蜘蛛睡衣。  
“牛哥我那里头好几套睡衣呢，你偏要拿这套……”接过睡衣关上门开始嘀嘀咕咕的穿，金博洋的脸也慢慢变红。本来想这样直接出去，被堵在门口的羽生抓个正着。  
“天天我帮你吹头发。”  
“不用了一会儿就干了。”  
“会着凉的。”金博洋看着羽生认真的表情，知道拗不过他，索性随他去了。  
羽生耐心的给他的小孩儿吹头发。看着他白嫩嫩的脖颈染着自己沐浴露的味道，他满足的离近了嗅了嗅，搞的金博洋一抖。  
“又没正形……”  
“没办法，天天太可爱了。”羽生关掉电吹风，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸蛋，“天天突然来看我，我好开心。”  
眼看着气氛就要朝十八禁方向偏离，金博洋脸红红的捏了一下羽生四处作乱的鼻子扯开话题：“我饿了，我的惊喜呢？”  
羽生笑眯眯的看着他，亲了一下他的耳垂：“吃了就知道了。”

看见桌上的馄饨，金博洋简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。羽生期待着看着金博洋吃掉一个馄饨：“怎么样？”  
金博洋嚼了几下，馄饨鲜香的味道从舌尖传来。他惊喜的把馄饨咽到肚子里，毫不吝啬的给了他男朋友一个大拇指，“好次！”  
金博洋舀起一个馄饨递到羽生嘴边，羽生张嘴吃掉，满意的尝出了之前韩聪示范给自己的味道。看着天天把馄饨塞进嘴里还小口小口喝着汤的样子，他突然明白了为什么很多人会喜欢做饭给爱人吃了。  
看着最喜欢的人吃着你亲手做给他的食物，成就感和幸福感简直冲破云霄。他有点痴汉的捧着脸看着金博洋进食，后者被看的有点不自在了，推着羽生让他也去洗澡。

羽生洗完澡吹干头发之后，金博洋已经窝在他床上的一角睡着了。他轻手轻脚的拉上窗帘，从柜子里给自己也抱出一床被子，躺在天天身边。  
可能是因为冷吧，金博洋自己把被角掖得严严实实，蜷缩成一团暖呼呼的睡着。羽生开了一点房间的暖风，满意的看着身边的人慢慢放松伸展开身体。他握住金博洋的手，才猛然意识到这算是他们两个交往以来第一次同床共枕。  
想到这里，羽生有些虔诚的亲了一下金博洋的手背，悄声说到：“天天，有你在真好。”

下午四点，雪停了。  
被窝里也暖烘烘的。金博洋有些不舍得睁开眼睛，看到自己不知何时钻到了羽生的被窝里，吓了一跳。  
他看着他的柚子睡的那么香，还紧紧的搂着自己。他的怀抱那么温暖，他竟觉得美好的有些不真实。  
金博洋回搂回去，轻声在羽生耳边说：“起来啦，我去买点东西，给你做点好吃的。  
羽生闷闷的应了一声，揉揉眼睛，迷离的看着已经坐起来的小孩，一把又把他拉到自己怀里，交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。


End file.
